Love You
by akutfujo07
Summary: Naruto merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang memiliki banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi,dan merupakan pembunuh yang sudah terkenal akan kesadisannya.Tapi semuanya berubah disaat sebuah kasus yang menyebabkan Uciha sasuke dan uzumaki naruto bertemu. Sasuke yang merupakan inspektur kepolisian konoha yang bertugas untuk menangkap Naruto,Tpi sialnya Sasuke malah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.


Love You

Hai aku masih belum punya banyak pengalaman dalam membuat fanfic ,jadi gomen ya jika fic nya banyak kesalahan fic ini author persembahkan buat NaruSasu Day 2015.

Disclaimers:Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Rated:Mature for contec sexual,sasdist,and lemon.(gomen sejak pertama publis fic di ficnya selalu hal yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan,pembantaian,dan selalu psikopat...fufufu itu memang kebiasaan author pikirannya psikopat terus).

Pairing :NaruSasu Aka Naruto Uzumaki X Uciha Sasuke (Yang gak suka jangan nekat baca,author gak nerima Review "Kenapa gak SasuNaru atau kalo SasuNarukan lebih pas",jawabanya simpel aku seorang NaruSemeLover jadi gak mungkinkan author buat Naru jadi uke).

Genre:Romance,Friendship,and,Crime.

Summary:Naruto merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran,sedangkan Sasuke adalah Kepala inspektur kepolisian konoha,mereka sering bertemu di berbagai kasus pembunuhan ,tapi Sasuke tidak pernah berhasil menangkap Naruto, karena Naruto bukan pembunuh bayaran yang amatiran,Naruto merupakan pembunuh bayaran tingkat internasional,jadi Naruto dengan sangat mudah kabur jika polisi berhasil melacak kasus membuat Sasuke harus bertatap muka dengan Naruto ,dan sialnya lagi Sasuke malah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Warning:Boys Love,Rape,Lemon,M-Preg,typo,EYD berantakan ,Typo, dan banyak adengan kekerasan lainnya.

Buat yang gak bisa terima M-Preg silahkan tekan "Back".

Keterangan

Usia:

Naruto:19 Tahun

Sasuke:23 Tahun

Itachi:27 Tahun

Kiba & Pain:24 Tahun

tanda baca yang digunakan

"Naru" for dialog

'Sasu' for mode berpikir/batin.

Jika ada tulisan NaruSasu yang di cetak tebal dan miring itu artinya skip time.

Don't Like Don't Read,Are You Blind Or Something ? I Told It's A Boys Love.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

 **Happy reading and NaruSasu Day 2015**

Malam itu kepolisian konoha benar-benar sibuk,karena mereka harus menangani Uzumaki Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran,yang akan melancarkan aksinya untuk membunuh penjabat dipemerintahan konoha yang bernama Danzo.

Tapi para polisi terlambat Danzo sudah ditemukan tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai kantornya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan,Kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh,mulut yang dirobek,kaki dan tangan yang terpotong,bahkan yang paling mengerikan seluruh kulit tubuh danzo dikuliti dan pisau yang digunakan Naruto untuk menguliti Danzo masih tertancap di tubuh Danzo.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua polisi yang ada disana kaget saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan santai ,bahkan tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan yang terlihat di wajah nya walupun dia sudah dikepung pihak kepolisian ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto.

'Apakah sosok Naruto seperti itu aku bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai ini,dia sangat tampan dan jauh dari kesan pembunuh berdarah dingin,apa sich yang aku pikirkan ini adalah kesempatan kami untuk bisa menangkap Naruto'pikir Sasuke panik sendiri saat dia malah mengagumi Naruto,bukan langsung meringkusnya,tapi Naruto malah makin bergerak mendekatinya yang membuat Sasuke semakin salah tingkah.

"Kenapa pak inspektur tidak langsung meringkus ku tapi malah terbengong begitu,apa wajahku aneh atau ada sesuatu di wajahku ya?"tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke sambil pergi mendekati cermin apakah memang ada yang aneh.

"Kau sangat tampan!"seru Sasuke masih belum sadar dari pesona Naruto.

"Apa pak inspektur? kau sedang bercandakan atau tadi kepalamu terbentur?"tanya Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

"Pak inspektur "panggil anak buah Sasuke juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke,biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menunda waktu dalam meringkus target.

"Owh,apa "jawab sasuke gelagapan.

"Pak inspektur,sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk dapat menangkap Naruto!"seru anak buah Sasuke.

"Cepat kunci pergerakan Naruto"komando Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian sudah mulai serius,aku harus pergi karena masih banyak hal yang aku lakukan!"ucap Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto melarikan diri dari kepungan polisi Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa di lain waktu,aku senang melihat pak inspektur sendiri yang akan menanganiku,hehehe"bisik Naruto.

Lalu kemudian Naruto meloncat dari gedung bertingkat tersebut lalu melayang di udara mengunakan parasut.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

Sepulangnya dari misi penyergapan Naruto yang tadi gagal,Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pulang,dan dirumah Sasuke kaget karena Itachi pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"sudah pulang Sasuke bagaimana dengan misi penyergapan itu?"tanya itachi penasaran.

"bukan urusan mu"jawab Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terbengong ditempat.

'Aneh kenapa Sasuke jadi mengacuhkan ku'pikir Itachi bingung.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke berbaring diranjang kingsize nya yang sangat empuk,tapi Sasuke tidak bisa tertidur dia selalu terbayang-bayang wajah Naruto,disertai jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang seakan ingin keluar dari -tiba ada suara orang yang mengetok jendela kamarnya ,dan sudah Sasuke pastikan orang yang mengetok itu pasti memanjat balkon.

Dan Sasuke makin tambah terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang mengetok pintu.

'"Naruto kenapa dia kesini apa dia mau membunuh ku"'.

"Pak inspektur buka jendelanya cepat".ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau apa yang kau inginkan mau membunuh ku".tebak sasuke asal,karena jantung nya mulai berdetak keras dan cepat kembali.

"Tidak mana mungkin aku mau membunuh orang yang bahkan membuat aku hampir gila karena memikirkanya!"seru Naruto.

'Naruto juga memikirkanku,apa aku boleh berharap Naruto menyukaiku ,jangan bodoh Sasuke dia pembunuh kamu tidak boleh lengah'batin Sasuke merasa senang dengan Naruto yang rela memanjat balkon demi menemui dia,tapi intuisinya sebagai polisi berkata lain.

"Baiklah ayo masuk,katakan apa yang kau inginkan bajingan"ucap sasuke kasar supaya dia bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku cuma mau menemui pak inspektur,apa aku tidak boleh menemui seorang polisi karena aku seorang penjahat?"jawab Naruto disertai pertanyaan.

"Apakah seorang pembunuh itu memiliki perasaan heh"ketus Sasuke.

"Tentu saja pak inspektur aku bahkan menyukai pak inspektur saat pertama aku melihat wajah bapak,saat aku melakukan pembunuhan di korea"jawab Naruto santai.

"Hn,kau bisa memanggil aku Sasuke"ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke ,apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Belum lalu apa maksud dari pertanyaan mu itu?"tanya Sasuke jadi bingung tapi jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacar ku Sasuke?"jawab Naruto to the point.

'Apaaa,aku bahkan hampir meloncat saking senangnya baru tadi aku memikirkan si blonde dan sekarang si blonde sudah menyatakan perasanya ku'batin Sasuke girang.

"Hmmmm,apa kau tidak takut aku polisi sedangkan kau buronan Naruto?"tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Apa salah jika seorang penjahat mencintai polisi!"seru Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

"Baiklah aku menerima mu baka dobe"jawab Sasuke iseng.

"Grrrrr,dasar teme aku akan membuat kau menyesal sudah mengejek- ku"ucap Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke.

"Kamu gak bakalan bisa menangkap ku dobe"ejek Sasuke.

Grep,tidak kurang dari lima menit Sasuke tertangkap.

'Gila Naruto benar-benar gesit bahkan lebih gesit dari Itachi sekalipun,pantasan saja Naruto tidak pernah tertangkap polisi dan tidak pernah gagal dalam misinya'batin Sasuke ngeri.

"Rasakan ini teme".ucap Naruto sambil mulai mengelitik Sasuke.

"Hahahaha,ampun dobe,hahaha ku mohon"tawa Sasuke disertai permohonan.

"Sasuke kau bersama siapa ?"tanya Itachi dari luar kamar.

"cepat sembunyi dobe"perintah Sasuke ,tapi yang diperintah malah bergerak mendekati pintu untuk membukanya.

"Jangan baka"ucap Sasuke kesal apa Naruto mau mati hah,mereka bahkan belum berhubungan badan Naruto sudah mau mati.

Krekkk,suara Naruto membuka pintu.

"Eh,Naruto apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku baby?"ucap Itachi ramah disertai panggilan sayang kepada Naruto.

"Tidak baby aku Cuma mau mengunjungi adik mu yang manis ini"jawab Naruto.

"Owh,jadi kalian sudah saling akrab,apa kalian memiliki hubungan yang istimewa hah!"seru Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak Otoutou,Naruto lebih menyukai kamu di bandingkan aku"jawab Itachi.

Sasuke yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban itachi kembali bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Apakah itu benar Naruto?"tanya sasuke.

"yep,aku dan itachi hanya sebatas teman"jawab naruto santai.

'Tapi Itachi mencintaimu Naruto,dia pernah menceritakannya kepadaku bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan aku juga menyayangi Itachi,tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto?'batin Sasuke sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam Naruto?"ajak Itachi.

'Apakah aku harus membiarkan semuanya,tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto 'batin itachi sedih.

Makan malam itu terasa hangat karena keberadaan Naruto.

"Apakah besok kau kerja Itachi?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak,bukankah tugas ku sudah di ambil alih oleh adikku"jawab Itachi.

"Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan besok"ajak Naruto.

"Tentu saja mau baby..."putus Itachi.

Brakkkkk Sasuke memukul meja dengan keras, jadi kesal sendiri karena Naruto lebih perhatian sama itachi di bandingkan sama dia.

"Cobalah lebih sopan otoutou ,kita sedang ada tamu?"bentak Itachi .

"Apakah aniki sopan dengan selalu mengoda pacar orang"jawab Sasuke juga tidak kalah keras.

Itachi langsung terdiam dia sadar apa yang dikatakan sasuke memang benar Naruto sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke .

"Gomen"ucap Itachi pelan sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

'Aku memang harus selalu berkorban demi kamu Sasuke aku bahkan rela memberikan nyawa ku padamu jika itu yang kau kehendaki,tapi sekarang apakah aku juga harus mengorbankan cintaku juga?'batin Itachi.

'Gomen aniki,tapi aku tadi benar-benar kesal padamu'batin Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menuju kamar untuk tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

 **Lemon secne.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan dobe?"tanya Sasuke pura-pura lugu.

'Jadi kau sudah menginginkannya Naruto,baiklah aku akan melayanimu'batin Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dirimu Sasuke,aku mau kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya apakah kau siap Sasu-chan?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Entah Naruto atau Sasuke yang memulai pergumulan panas itu,tapi yang jelas sekarang tubuh Sasuke benar-benar polos dan Naruto tak pernah puas mencium,menghisap,dan melumat bibir Sasuke,sementara tangan nakal Naruto menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Sasuke.

Ciuman Naruto mulai turun keleher Sasuke,lalu ke nipel Sasuke yang sudah menegang .lidah nakal Naruto terus memanjakan nipel Sasuke,bahkan Sasuke sampai harus membekap mulutnya agar desahannya tidak terdengar oleh Itachi.

"S-stophhh...Ahhhh Naruhhhh,Sebaiknyahhhh Kitahhhhh memulai Aahhhhnn sesi utamahhhhh"ucap Sasuke disertai desahan.

"Hmmm,Baiklah"jawab Naruto dengan suara baritone berat.

Tapi Naruto bukan melanjutkan kegiatannya dia malah berhenti seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau masih menunggu Naruto?"tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tahu pak inspektur aku bahkan tidak percaya ini nyata,seorang buronan bisa memiliki polisi"ucap Naruto dengan mode berpikir.

"Dan kau masih tidak mempercayai ini,aku milikmu Naru,jadi kau bisa melakukan kapanpun kau mau"jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto tidak mempercayai bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Naruto mulai memasukkan jarinya secara bertahap kedalam rectum Sasuke sebagai pemanasan agar Sasuke tidak terlalu kesakitan saat dia memasukinya nanti.

Jari nakal Naruto menusuk lubang Sasuke dengan dalam hingga mengenai titik G-spot nya,yang menghasilkan desahan kenikmatan dari celah di bibir Sasuke yang kembali terdengar.

"Nmnhhhh-Ahh Naruhhhh-"desah Sasuke sambil kedua mata hitam sasuke menatap Naruto yang kembali menghisap nipelnya dengan jari-jari naruto pada lubangnya membuat dia sulit berkosentrasi untuk memanja kejantanan Naruto dengan tangannya.

Berkali-kali kocokan Sasuke pada bola tekstil Naruto meleset dan gerakan handjobnya pada penis Naruto melambat.

Naruto medongakkan kepalanya dengan tak rela meninggalkan nipel kemerahan Sasuke yang terasa sangat manis dan nikmat dimulutnya,lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali melumat bibir merah Sasuke,yang sangat kenyal,dan manis hingga membuat dirinya merasa ketagihan.

Lalu naruto melepaskan ketiga jarinya yang tadi memanja lubang anal Sasuke,membuat Sasuke mengerang kecewa karena rasa kenikmatan yang menyerang titik G-spotnya berhenti.

"Apa aku boleh mulai Suke?"tanya Naruto.

"Iya aku siap masukan sekarang"jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah lubang Sasuke,sebelum memasukkan penisnya dia mengesekkan penisnya terlebih dahulu pada pintu masuk sebagai salam lalu memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan kedalam lubang anal Sasuke,Naruto mengeram rendah.

'Sangat ketat uh-!lubang Sasuke menjepit kejantanannya erat,walaupun tadi sudah aku longgarkan'batin Naruto.

"Arghhhh-ishhh Ittaii,Naruhhhhhh,"rintih Sasuke kesakitan.

kejantanan Naruto jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tiga jari Naruto yang tadi memasuki lubang Sasuke,membuat Sasuke meneteskan liquid bening yang mengalir pelan dikedua pipinya putihnya.

'Ini sakit sekali'batin Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya yang masih setengah menunduk untuk menjilat air mata Sasuke, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut seakan membuktikan bahwa dia tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke.

Setelah anal Sasuke mulai rileks dan bisa beradaptasi dengan kejantanan Naruto yang berada di dalamnya,Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda.

"Arghhhhhh-ittaiiii sakit-Naruhhhh"jerit Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi akan menyenangkan baby Ouchhh-nikmathhhh"ucap Naruto,sambil terus menghentakkan penisnya dilubang Sasuke.

"Nghhhhhh Naruhhhh,ahhhhh".desah Sasuke saat penis Naruto berhasil mengenai titik G-spotnya.

"Apahhhh yang kauhhhh inginkanhhh baby?"tanya Naruto disertai geraman penuh kenikmatan.

"Owhhhhh,Faster harder Naruhhhhhh- ahhhhhh"ucap Sasuke disertai desahan.

Naruto berhenti sebentar lalu meminta Sasuke untuk merubah posisi sasuke yang diatas dan naruto dibawah.

"Mulailah suke-chan"perintah naruto.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dan memposisikan kejantanan naruto tepat dilubangnya,lalu menurunkan pinggulnya secara perlahan,hingga penis naruto tertanam sempurna dilubangnya.

Awalnya hentakkan sasuke pelan tapi seiring kenikmatan yang dirasakannya hentakkan sasuke semakin cepat dan keras.

"Ahhhhhh-Nhhhhhh,naruhhhh shodokhhh terussshhh"desah sasuke semakin keras.

"Ahhhhhh kamuhhhh shangathhh shem-pithhhhh sukehhhh"geram naruto.

Setelah hampir 20 menit dengan gaya tersebut mereka memutuskan untuk meganti gaya baru yaitu sasuke membelakangi naruto dengan pinggul terangkat(menungging) gaya dogy style,naruto kembali memasukan penisnya kelubang sasuke.

"Ahhhhh Naruhhhh akuhhhh mauhhhh kelu-arhhhhhh?"pekik Sasuke.

"Tungguhhh sebenhhh-tharhh lagihhh,Sukehhh"pinta Naruto.

10 menit kemudian

"Naruhhhh akuhhhh kelu-ahhhhhhh"desah Sasuke keras disertai spermanya yang menyembur kencang dari penisnya lalu mengotori tempat tidur.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto juga klimaks dikarenakan lubang Sasuke semakin sempit disaat Sasuke menikmati ejakulasinya.

"Akuhhhhh mauhhhh kelu-ar ahhhhhhhh"geram Naruto sambil spermanya yang mengalir deras memasuki tubuh Sasuke.

' jika yang dikatakan Itachi benar,Kau pasti akan melahirkan anak kita sembilan bulan lagi Suke-chan,terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku menanam benihku di tubuhmu'batin Naruto senang.

'Apa aku bahkan tidak mempercayai ini Naruto menanamkan benihnya di tubuhku,diperutku terdapat rahim seperti wanita pada umumnya,jadi bisa dipastikan aku akan megandung anak Naruto'batin Sasuke sangat bahagia.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia saat kau yakin dalam kurun waktu yang dekat kau akan memiliki keturunan dengan orang yang kau cintai,kini Sasuke merasa rahim yang ada di tubuhnya bukan lagi bencana yang dia dengar dari dokter yang memeriksa kesehatannya saat ia baru berusia 5 tahun dikarenakan Sasuke sering sekali mengalami demam, tapi sekarang merupakan anugerah baginya dan kelelahan keduanya langsung tertidur.

 **NaruSasu**

Saat sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya Sasuke terbangun,dan dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menganjal dilubangnya.

"Itaiiii apa ini"ucap Sasuke tapi wajah Sasuke langsung merona saat di sudah menyadari apa yang menganjal dilubangnya.

'Apa karena terlalu kelelahan Naruto bahkan tidak mengeluarkan penisnya'batin Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian Naruto terbangun,saat dia menyadari Sasuke sudah terbangun dia langsung mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke penuh sayang.

"Ohayu,Suke-chan"ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ohayu mo,Naruto"balas Sasuke disertai senyum manis.

Itachi yang tadi mendengar apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke katakan langsung membeku ditempat.

'Jadi benih Naruto sudah tertanam di tubuh Sasuke,aku juga seharusnya turut berbahagia bukan bersedih seperti ini'batin Itachi.

"Otoutou,sarapan sudah siap sebaiknya kau dan Naruto segera menuju keruang makan"teriak Itachi dari luar.

"Baik aniki"jawab Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung segera beranjak kekamar untuk mandi selasai mandi dan berpakaian Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menuju ruang bertiga makan dalam diam tapi Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Apakah yang kau katakan tentang Sasuke dulu memang benar Itachi?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentang diperut Sasuke ada rahim!"seru Itachi lemas tidak antusias seperti biasanya.

"Yep,tepat sekali"jawab Naruto.

"Iya itu memang benar Naruto setiap laki-laki uciha selalu memiliki rahim ditubuhnya"jawab Itachi sudah mulai antusias.

'Dulu aku selalu berharap bisa memiliki mu Naruto,tapi jika kau lebih memilih Sasuke aku akan merelakanmu demi Sasuke'Itachi membatin sedih.

 **NaruSasu**

1 bulan kemudian,Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mengadakan rapat dengan seluruh anggota kepolisian konoha tiba-tiba langsung ngacir kekamar mandi.

Hoekkkk hoekkk uh-hhh hoekkk suara Sasuke yang muntah dikamar mandi.

Naruto yang saat itu baru memasuki ruangan rapat langsung ngacir kekamar mandi saat menyadari orang yang dari tadi muntah di kamar mandi itu Sasuke.

Hoekkk hoekkkk ,sasuke masih berhoek ria.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung memijit leher Sasuke bagian belakang sambil tangan kirinya menyerahkan obat pengurang rasa mual yang tadi dibawanya untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke nanti tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah membutuhkan pil tersebut.

"Makan pil ini Suke untuk mengurangi rasa mualmu"tawar Naruto.

'Naruto ngapain dia ada disini dia mau mati hah,inikan kantor pusat kepolisian konoha dan penjahat seperti Naruto berani memasukinya dia benar-benar gila'batin Sasuke dipenuhi rasa kekhawatiran.

"Na-ruto kenapa kau kesini?"tanya Sasuke ketakutan.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu"jawab Naruto sok misterius.

Setelah Sasuke selsai dari acaranya yang bermuntah ria dia dan Naruto langsung menuju ruangan rapat.

"Dan inilah pimpinan kepolisian tersembunyi bagian keamanan negara Namikaze Naruto,kepada Naruto kami persilahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri"seru pimpinan kepolisian konoha yang memimpin acara rapat.

'Jadi Naruto bagian kepolisian gelap yang merupakan kumpulan polisi yang sering mendapatkan misi untuk membunuh seorang yang bersalah tanpa harus memasukannya kepenjara terlebih dahulu'batin Sasuke senang saat mengetahui jika Naruto merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang dilegalkan pemerintah.

"Baiklah aku Namikaze Naruto ,usia 19 tahun ,anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina,jabatanku sebagai pmpinan kepolisian tersembunyi konoha"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke membeku dia tidak meyangka jika ternyata Naruto sebenarnya bukan pembunuh bayaran yang ilegal.

"A-apa Ja-di Naruto pimpinan kepolisian tersembunyi konoha"Teriak Sasuke (tentu saja Sasuke sudah OOC tingkat tinggi).

"Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui pekerjaan kekasihmu otoutou ,hahahaha"ucap Itachi disertai gelak tawa.

"Berisik kau baka aniki ,atau aku akan mecincangmu setelah rapat ini selesai"geram Sasuke marah dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh khas uciha yang Sasuke berikan gratis untuk Itachi.

"Kau tetap seperti biasanya Otoutou!"seru Itachi gemas seraya tangannya dengan jahil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba dengan tidak disangka Kiba dan Pain langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

 **NaruSasu**

Setelah rapat selesai mereka bertiga langsung memutuskan untuk pulang,sesampainya dimansion.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar akan tinggal dimansion ini Naruto?"tanya Itachi antusias.

"Ya aku akan tinggal disini Itachi untuk menemani Sasuke menjalani masa-masa kehamilannya"jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan langsung merona kayak kepiting rebus.

'Owh kami-sama jadi ini benar-benar nyata aku mengandung anak Naruto'batin Sasuke bahagia.

"Sebaiknya kita segera makan malam "ajak Itachi sambil beranjak menuju ruang makan yang di ikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kemudian setelah acara makan malam selesai mereka langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing.

 **Lemon Secne**

Sesampainya mereka dikamar Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang jujur Naruto sangat merindukan Sasuke sudah hampir satu bulan mereka tidak pernah bertemu dikarenakan banyak misi yang harus dijalani keduanya.

"Heummm,Suke apakah kau mau melakukannnya malam ini denganku" bisik Naruto dengan nada mengoda.

"hn,tentu saja Naru aku adalah milikmu jadi kapan saja kau boleh melakukannya denganku"jawab Sasuke disertai senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto langsung melumat bibir Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hempp Mmpphhh"desah Sasuke disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan lidah tersebut,sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk terus menyerang titik kenikmatan dimulut Sasuke.

'Aku tahu aku pasti kalah dari lidah naruto tapi aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu'batin Sasuke keras kepala.

Setelah puas dengan mulut Sasuke ciuman Naruto mulai turun keleher jenjang Sasuke meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan dileher putih Sasuke,lalu Naruto mulai memanja nipel Sasuke.

"Ahhhhh te-rushhhh Naruhhhh"desah Sasuke keenakan disertai tangannya yang menekan kepala Naruto untuk terus memanja nipelnya.

Kemudian Naruto mulai memanjakan penis Sasuke menggunakan mulutnya,menjilat ,menghisap,dan menggigit pelan ujung Kejantanan terus memanja kejantanan Sasuke,Naruto mulai memasukan jari nya secara bertahap kedalam rectum Sasuke.

"Owhhhh nikhhh-mathhh Naruhhhh"desah Sasuke disaat jari-jari Naruto mengenai titik G-spotnya.

Setelah dirasa pemanasannya cukup Naruto mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari rectum Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh mulai suke-chan?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu silahkan mulai Baby"jawab Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu.

"Apakah lubangmu sudah sangat lapar suke-chan?"tanya naruto dengan dirty tlak untuk mengoda Sasuke.

"Ya,aku sudah sangat lapar Naruto"jawab Sasuke dengan semangat menaggapi dirty tlak Naruto.

Naruto mulai memposisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang Sasuke.

'Uhhh,rupanya lubang Sasuke masih sangat sempit walaupun aku suadah pernah memasukinya dan tadi juga sudah aku longgarkan'batin Naruto.

"Itaaaiii,pe-lan pelan Naruhhhh sakitttt"jerit Sasuke kesakitan.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya ,lalu mencium kening sasuke lembut.

"Gomen Sasu-chan jika gerakan ku terlalu kasar"ucap Naruto dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

"Tidak Naruto ini bukan salahmu aku saja yang tidak bisa menahan sakit,silahkan lanjutkan Naru"jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mulai melanjutkan gerakannya yang tadi terhenti,kemudian Naruto mulai memompa lubang Sasuke.

"Ahhhhh Naruhhh le-bihhhh dahh-lamhhhh"desah Sasuke.

"Sepertihhh keinginanmu Baby"jawab Naruto .

20 menit kemudian

"Arghhhhhh Naruhhhhh akuhhh mauhhh kelu-ahhh"desah Sasuke disertai sperma yang menyemprot kearah perutnya dan juga perut sixpack Naruto.

Dan Narutopuun langsung segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Ahhhhhh Sasuhhh Chanhhh akuhhh kelu-arghhhhhh"geram Naruto disertai spermanya yang mengalir deras ketubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto kapan kita akan menikah?"tanya Sasuke.

"Satu minggu lagi Sasu-chan"jawab Naruto disertai tangannya yang mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke.

 _ **Narusasu**_

1 minggu kemudian

Pagi itu dikuil Nakano diadakan pernikahan antara Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uciha Sasuke.

'Jadi kau lebih memilih dia Naruto ,semoga kau bahagia dengannya'batin Pain sedih.

'Naruto kenapa kau lebih memilih sasuke kurang apa aku'batin kiba sedih.

pernikahan tersebut berlangsung dengan khidmat.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

7 bulan kemudian hadir lah Uciha Naru sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan pasangan NaruSasu.

End

Fujo:"Yattaaaa akhirnya selsai juga nich fic,fic ini fujo persembahin buat NaruSasu Day 2015 Long Live NaruSasu Gomen updet ficnya telat" ucap fujo bersemangat(fufufu autor malah bersiul tanpa dosa padahal ficnya uploadnya telat).

Pingki:"Gomen ya para reader jika fic buatan fujo ini masih banyak kesalahan dia masih belum berpengalaman membuat fic"(ucap Pingki dengan wajah murung gara2 membaca fic fujo yang jelek).

Fujo:"Reader jangan lupa direview ya"ucap fujo gak nyadar ni fic jelek banget.

Pingki:"Dan jangan pernah ngeflame pair ya".

Fujo:"dan fujo sangat membutuhkan review yang membangun untuk perbaikkan fic fujo yang selanjutnya"(fufufufu,miss you reader).

_Review

R n R


End file.
